


Career Alliance - Artwork

by katiemariie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Cover Art, F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiemariie/pseuds/katiemariie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Graphics made for <em>Career Alliance</em> by Alan Gilfoy for Crip Big Bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Career Alliance - Artwork

**Author's Note:**

> Fancast:  
> Antonia Thomas as Annie Cresta  
> Jesse Williams as Finnick Odair  
> Skyler Samuels as Glimmer  
> Alex Pettyfer as Cato


End file.
